


Of Monkeys, Snakes, and Lazy Sunlight

by whatamidoingeven



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatamidoingeven/pseuds/whatamidoingeven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hot, and Nonon and Uzu try to cool down. Their combined sassiness keeps them from doing so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Monkeys, Snakes, and Lazy Sunlight

“How is it so damn hot…”

Uzu didn’t have an answer to the question. He never would.

“You know what would make it cooler? Not lying on top of a source of heat.”

He’s met with a small palm smacking him in the chest, causing him to chuckle.

“Damn dirty ape. Now I’m definitely not moving.”

 Uzu’s still laughing when he starts to shift, sitting upwards although Nonon is still on his chest.

“Monkey what the  _hell_ are you doing?”

He wraps his arms around her, preventing her from tumbling off him as he stands up fully.

 “Well, I’m gonna get something to cool down with, and you said you wouldn’t move, so…”

Nonon takes the opportunity to get another good slug in before hopping off of him.

The two walk side by side, Nonon walking twice as fast to stay in beat, until they enter the kitchen. Nonon takes a seat on the counter while Uzu rifles through the freezer. It takes him five minutes to find what he’s looking for, and what he finally presents Nonon with is underwhelming at best.

“That’s it? That’s your genius strategy to cool down? One measly fucking popsicle? How the hell do you expect both of us to eat  _one_ popsicle? ”

“Who said I was sharing with you?”

Uzu gets a kick to his midsection this time, and doubles over dramatically from it. Nonon rolls her eyes while he recovers and holds out the popsicle to her.  

“Sharing is caring, I guess.”

“Dumbass” Nonon sneers as she takes the wooden handle of the treat from Uzu’s hands.

She tilts her head away and avoids his eyes as she takes a lick of the grape-flavored treat before handing it back to him.

“You’re blushing.”

Nonon turns her head only so she can properly glare at him as he takes his turn before handing the popsicle back to her.

“I’m not blushing, idiot, it’s just fucking hot out…” she mutters as she takes another lap at the ice.

It goes like this, back and forth silently until eventually they’re stareing at one another. It then becomes an unspoken game of who can last the longest without breaking eye contact, or otherwise showing weakness.

The game ends after Nonon takes a particularly seductive lick and Uzu fumbles on the handoff.

“Damn it Nonon! What the hell? How are we supposed to cool off now?” The blush on his face is a give that Uzu is more flustered than angry, and Nonon uses it to her advantage, wrapping both arms around the back of his neck and pulling him close.

Their lips are nearly touching when Nonon whispers, raspy and seductive.

“I don’t know-this was your idea, you fucking idiot.”

Uzu immediately jerks back, face red as he crosses his arms and looks defiantly off to the side. All Nonon does is laugh.

“Oh, get back here you big baby.”

Uzu turns his head back to look at her but keeps his arms crossed and doesn’t close the distance.

Nonon shakes her head as she leans forward, closing the gap between them and meeting him face to face.

“I wish someone could explain to me why I love such an idiot shit-baby of a monkey. It defies all logic…” she murmurs before kissing him deeply.

They pull apart and she rests her forehead gently against his.

“Dunno. It’s a miracle. Probably the work of angels, singing in the high heavens.”

He laughs as she pushes him away, leaning back on the counter and mirroring Uzu’s attitude from earlier.

“You goddamn cheeseball. We were having a nice moment and you had to go and ruin it. Typical! What else was I expecting from a Northern Kanto Ape?”

Uzu can’t contain his grin as he gets close to her again.

“But I’m such a loveable ape…” his words trial off as he kisses her again and again, half a dozen butterfly kisses before she finally kisses him back in full.

When they separate this time, Nonon doesn’t wait for a cheesy pick up line to push Uzu away.

“Go buy more popsicles. It’s hotter than hell in here.”

She can't help the smile she finds herself making as he walks away. 


End file.
